Gdzie Złote Chocobo ma młode
by kharcia
Summary: Noc poślubna Państwa Młodych. Inspirowane częściowo Futari Ecchi.


Notka odautorska:

Po kiszeniu niniejszego wynalazku na dysku przez kilka miesięcy uważam, że jestem z niego względnie zadowolona, więc ośmielam się pokazać publice. Dedykowane Ahaanzel, na której zamówienie fick powstał. Ciasteczko dla pierwszej osoby, która znajdzie nawiązania do literatury niemieckiej.

* * *

Tak więc stało się. Z wielką pompą, pięknymi druhenkami, kościołem tonącym w kwiatach. I był ksiądz, i ministranci, i wzruszeni współpracownicy, z braku rodziny. Kuźwa, nawet szef przyszedł. To był piękny ślub.

Potem Państwo Młodzi wsiedli na Złotego Chocobo i odjechali w siną dal, by spędzić noc poślubną może i w nieco spartańskich warunkach, ale przynajmniej niepodsłuchiwani, niepodglądani i niekomentowani przez nikogo nadmiernie zainteresowanego. Co zresztą okazało się niezwykle rozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedną z druhen pozostali goście musieli uspokajać paralizatorem i związać, żeby nie rzuciła się w pościg.

Wreszcie odnaleźli jakąś uroczą, przytulną wysepkę, rozłożyli dmuchane materace, koce, poduszki i usiedli na tak przygotowanym 'gniazdku miłości'. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- No to... Jesteśmy małżeństwem.

- Owszem.

- Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz, mówiłem ci już to?

- Z pięć razy. I trzy, że ta sukienka doskonale na mnie leży.

- Och. Ale wiesz, naprawdę ci w niej dobrze, tak samo jak w tej fryzurze.

- Mam lustro. Niemniej jednak nie licz, że będę się tak ubierać albo czesać na co dzień.

Panu Młodemu skończyły się tematy, więc cisza znowu zaległa w powietrzu. Współmałżonkowie siedzieli na materacach, kontemplując rosnącą trawę i wypróbowując cierpliwość partnera.

Bądźmy szczerzy – Reno nigdy do szczególnie spokojnych nie należał. W przypływie inwencji twórczej zaczął rozsznurowywać gorset sukienki Clouda, na co tamten się jedynie wzdrygnął i zarumienił. Im metalowo-materiałowa konstrukcja stawała się luźniejsza, tym bardziej napinały się jego mięśnie. Kiedy został w samych koronkowych bokserkach, leżał już jak kłoda drewna, w stanie przypominającym katatonię. Wtedy jego czerwonowłosy partner także zaczął wyplątywać się z wyjściowego garnituru, który podejrzanie długo układał w idealną kostkę obok poskładanej sukni ślubnej 'Panny Młodej'. Podszedł do materaca, położył się obok męża i wykazał nagłe zainteresowanie astronomią, przez które kolejne 15 minut spędził na podziwianiu gwiazdozbiorów.

Niestety rzeczywistość nie daje się tak łatwo ignorować. Cholera, to była ich noc poślubna! W normalnych małżeństwach główne zajęcie Państwa Młodych w czasie tych kilku godzin to szalony, wyuzdany seks, dopóki oboje nie padną (albo i dłużej). Reno przysunął się do Clouda, delikatnie go przytulił i pocałował. Nie sądził, że jego partner może się jeszcze bardziej usztywnić, ale najwyraźniej mięśnie napakowane roztworem Mako nie miały z tym problemów. Pocałował jeszcze raz i ułożył się na swoim mężu. Tak, to był jego pierwszy raz, ale przecież się nie przyzna, prawda? Zaczął lizać tors swojej kochanej kłody, szczególnie wiele uwagi poświęcając sutkom. Brak reakcji. Za to kiedy zsunął koronkowe bokserki, rumieniec, jaki wykwitł na twarzy zdrętwiałego uke przywoływał swoim kolorem wspomnienie sukienek Aeris.

- B-bądź delikatny, dobrze? – nieśmiały głos blondyna przerwał ciszę.

- Hej, nie po to brałem z tobą ślub, żeby brać cię siłą, nie?

- A-ale... Bo widzisz... Ja jestem taki jakby trochę no mało doświadczony...

- Rozwiń to – dziwne podejrzenie wykwitło w umyśle Reno.

- Yyy... Wszyscy uważają, że byliśmy z Zackiem parą, tak? No i faktycznie, ale to się uhm... skończyło na trzymaniu za ręce i patrzeniu sobie w oczy. I tyle.

- Czyli, innymi słowy, jesteś prawiczkiem jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem – czerwonowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, podczas gdy jego wewnętrzne alter ego skakało z radości pod mentalny sufit.

- Na to wychodzi – kolor twarzy i uszu Clouda mógł już konkurować z czupryną jego seme.

- Doskonale. A teraz wracajmy do rzeczy.

Uszczęśliwiony nowiną Reno zabrał się do pracy z podwójnym zapałem. Stosunkowo szybko uzyskał pojękiwania kochanka, nabierające mocy i o coraz wyższej tonacji przy każdym ruchu. Jakimś dziwnym trafem obaj mieli orgazm w tym samym momencie, więc po osiągnięciu 'najwyższej rozkoszy' oderwali się od siebie ciężko dysząc.

- Na mojego Tsurugi – tak, Cloud był ateistą i w swoim panteonie wolał trzymać broń zamiast brodatych kolesi na chmurkach – jesteś geniuszem.

- Najwyraźniej – Reno poczuł tę typową męską dumę, wynikającą z zaspokojenia partnera.

- Pewnie miałeś już takich jak ja na pęczki – blondyn zaczął wpadać w typowy dla siebie emo mode – i pewnie ja jestem żałosny. Niewart twojej uwagi...

- Eee... – sytuacja się nagle skomplikowała. Czerwonowłosy usiłował myśleć dostatecznie szybko, żeby wbity obok materaca w ziemię tasak na mamuty nie stał się nagle wielką żyletką – Ymm... Nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej, ale to dla mnie też był pierwszy raz.

- Co?! – uke miało oczy jak spodki, a jego prawa stopa, sunąca w stronę miecza nagle zatrzymała się w połowie drogi – Nawet z Rufusem tego nie robiłeś?

- Że jak?! – te słowa zakrawały na mentalne uderzenie pięścią przez Barreta w twarz – To od Eleny słyszałeś, tak? Własnoręcznie złapię tego jej kotka i rozwieszę jego flaki na lampie. Cholerna plotkara, stara niewyżyta panna, wiedziałem, żeby zacząć swatać ją z Tsengiem, coby się oboje uspokoili... – złorzeczenia przeszły we wściekłe mamrotanie pod nosem, przerwane przez nagły pocałunek Clouda.

W normalnych małżeństwach noc poślubna to seks bez opamiętania przez kilka godzin, aż oboje padną z wyczerpania. To nie było szczególnie normalne małżeństwo, zarówno biorąc pod uwagę zawody partnerów jak i ich kariotypy. Chyba ludziom powinno być żal całej fauny wyspy, która przez kilkanaście godzin musiała wysłuchiwać pojękiwań to jednego, to drugiego mężczyzny. Ale zostawmy ich już samych sobie, bo niektóre cuda powinny dziać się w ciemnościach. Mpregi też.


End file.
